


Angel in Disguise

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, bubblefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-04
Updated: 2006-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: "You've been going through some tough stuff lately and I've been pretty busy, so I thought we both deserved a little break."





	Angel in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> My assignment for the bubbleficathon? Write kelbelle some Sandy/Kirsten. Include one of those devil rubber ducks. Add bubbles. 
> 
> Thanks to Yana, Pookha, and Clr for the help in making this postable. Kel? I'm so sorry it took me so long to do and that it's so short. Forgive me?

As soon as Sandy walked into the room, Kirsten looked up from the paperwork she was looking over, grateful for an excuse to take a break. "Where are the boys?"

Sandy smiled and shrugged. "Ryan mentioned something about saving Seth from a monumentally grand gesture he wanted to make for Summer."

"That sounds ominous," Kirsten noted, putting down the papers to look up at Sandy. "You're sure everything's ok?"

"Oh, sure. It's just the usual," he replied. "I wouldn't worry about it. What are you up to?"

"Just looking over the stats on the Pleasant Point project. There's some concern about the environmental impact construction will have on the estuary," she answered with a little stretch as she tried to ease her tired muscles.

"You know, you don't have to worry about that stuff anymore," he reminded her.

She sighed and offered him a small smile. "I know. It's just that I feel so aimless. It was one thing when I was taking a break because of my dad. And another when I was at SURIAK. But now that I'm home again, I feel like I don't have any sort of focus and I thought going over this would help."

"You have focus," Sandy countered. "Me, the boys…"

"My charity events?" Kirsten asked with a derisive snort. She indicated the files around her. "Even this doesn't need my attention. I just wanted to feel useful again."

"Well, you /are/ useful, to me especially. So I wouldn't worry about it. Not right now anyhow," Sandy said, grabbing her hand and pulling her from amid the pile of papers on the sofa. "The boys are gone, we've got the house to ourselves, and I have a surprise for you."

Kirsten's eyes lit up and she smiled. "A surprise? For me?"

Sandy nodded. "Yeah. C'mon. Upstairs with you." He let go of her hand and gave her a little push in that direction.

"Any particular place upstairs that I'm supposed to be going?" she asked as she climbed the stairs.

"Our bedroom. Or specifically, the bathroom in our bedroom."

Kirsten walked in and gasped a little in surprise at what she saw before her. A dozen or so scented votives lit the bathroom with their warm light. A large bouquet of pink roses – her favorite -- adorned the vanity, lending their sweet fragrance to the humid air. And best of all, a bathtub full of steaming water and frothy bubbles awaited her. 

Kirsten turned to look at Sandy. "You… you did all this?"

"I did," Sandy replied, grinning broadly. "You've been going through some tough stuff lately and I've been pretty busy, so I thought we both deserved a little break."

"The boys aren't really on some mission, are they?"

Sandy looked sheepish for about ten seconds before grinning. "Nah. I bribed them to take the girls out for dinner and a movie." He gestured to the tub. "Now are you going to get in there or are you going to let my big surprise go to waste?"

She was already removing her blouse and slacks. "That depends. Are you joining me?" she asked.

"Absolutely!" His sweater came off and he was working at the fastening on his jeans as he asked, "You think I'd go to all this trouble just to let you enjoy this by yourself?"

She grinned and pulled him in for a kiss. "Get in the tub, Sandy."

~~~~~

Later, Sandy kissed her neck and murmured, "I haven't shown you the best part yet."

"There's more?"

He shifted her slightly away so he could reach over the side of the tub and grab the present he had hidden under a towel there. "Of course there's more! You think I'd offer you a bubble bath without the all important rubber ducky?"

"No, but you've already gone to all this trouble –" She broke off laughing as she looked down and saw the rubber ducky he had just put in the water. Instead of plain yellow, this duck was red and sported jaunty black horns and black tail feathers. 

"I thought he might be more appropriate," Sandy said.

She twisted her head around. "Oh really?"

"You look like an angel… Walk like an Angel… Talk like an Angel…" Sandy sang, "But I got wise… "

Kirsten couldn't hold back her giggles. "I'm the devil in disguise?"

"Not just any devil," he corrected. "My devil. You don't remember?"

"Of course I do. It was our second date," Kirsten mused. "And you were showing off."

"I was trying to impress you," he corrected.

"I was impressed. I'm still impressed." Kirsten smiled and leaned back against him with a contented little sigh. "I love you."

Sandy pulled her a little closer and linked his hands across her stomach. With a soft kiss to her hair, he whispered, "I love you, too. Which is why I want you to be happy. Happy and relaxed and glad to be home."

"I am," Kirsten assured him. "I might need to find a new hobby, but… there isn't any place I'd rather be than here -- with you, Seth and Ryan. You're what makes everything worthwhile." 

"I'm glad to hear it," Sandy said. "Now, I think it's time for the next phase of this bubble bath. How about I scrub your back for you?"


End file.
